


No Privacy in the Privvy

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the phone with Viggo, Bean is told to find the nearest toilet for some private time. Unfortunately the only one around is coin-operated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Privacy in the Privvy

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #15. I had to cut this one down more than any drabble so far, so I hope the fat has been trimmed, leaving a solid fic. This fic is dedicated to fireseraph, who gave me the idea. It also comes from the [picture of a coin-operated toilet](http://pics.livejournal.com/moit/pic/00004z4x) I found in Pittsburgh.

“Find the nearest toilet.”

“Vig—”

“ _Beanie_.” There was no arguing with Viggo.

“I’ve found one,” Bean said into the mobile, eyeing the coin-operated privvy.

“Go in.”

Bean forked over the requisite fifty pence.

“I’ve only got twenty minutes.”

“Take your cock out, but don’t touch it yet. Listen to my voice and I’ll tell you when.”

Bean wet his lips. He was achingly hard.

“Okay.”

So lost was he in Viggo’s voice, he almost didn’t register the rush of cool air as his time ended and the door swung open, revealing a shocked group of Japanese tourists snapping photos.


End file.
